


A Little Bit In Love With You [ART]

by LemonYellow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concierge!Arthur, Fanart, Graduate Student!Eames, Inception Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow/pseuds/LemonYellow
Summary: Apparently he hastattoos, which is just unfair.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Inception Big Bang 2020





	A Little Bit In Love With You [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how we move from A to B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777198) by [hideyseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/pseuds/hideyseek). 



> Graphite, India Ink, and Photoshop!! 
> 
> [HIDEY](https://hideyseek.tumblr.com) MY LOVE! It has been an honor, a privilege, and a pleasure!
> 
> Title from Lykke Li's song "Little Bit" cause that's the look I was going for :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50200682966/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Lemon-Yellow on [ tumblr! ](https://lemon-yellow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
